It's a Love Story, baby just sayYes!
by Fleurdelisdemigod
Summary: What happens to Percy and Annabeth when the gods are spying on them?
1. Meadow I long to see

**Chapter 1:Meadow I long to see**

**Percy's POV:**

"Percy, tell me what do you think of me?" Annabeth asked.

The two were lying down on the grass at camp staring into the night sky looking at the stars. Thinking amongst themselves.

"What d'you mean?" Percy asked intently.

"After all that's happened, I mean…the quests, going into the city, capture the flag, you coming, meeting me, us-

"Us, what do you mean "us"?

"I mean like our relationship? Do you think it's positive, negative what?"

"Well, when I first saw you, you looked like an angel. I convinced my self halfway I was still dreaming but truthfully, Wise girl, you sometimes do remind me of an angel,"

"Ow, what the hell was that for?" She punched me.

"For nothing," she laughed.

"What did you think about me?" I asked curiously.

"Well I had been wanting a quest and at first I thought you were going to be one of those half bloods that are like "Yippee, I'm a demigod check out what I can do, now what" but when we first played capture the flag I knew you were different than that."

The moon was yellow and full, harvest moon. As I remembered learning in class, from the tiny bit of education I'd got, considering I'd always been kicked out. But the truth was this had to be the happiest moment of my life. Annabeth always made me feel tingly, and she just made me feel better, relaxed. And to tell you the truth, Annabeth was not such a bad person I could imagine spending thirty years with her. Although sometimes it would be a pain. We both soon fell asleep and totally forgot about everything.

And instead of something weird happening my dream started off like this,

I was in a meadow running, just running no place I began or ended. Running, running as my life depended on it, but not from something in particular or fear, The run you run when you're in a race your ahead of everybody and your only a few feet away your heart is racing, you feel like your going die but at the same time can't wait to know you won and before you know it, you already have a trophy in your hands. Except I wasn't running alone. I was running with someone, it was only but a silhouette with a dash of blond on the top and a teeny-tiny bit of gray.

Annabeth

She had been running with me, wondering about it we probable have ran miles by now, but I didn't care. It felt good with the wind in my face, the smell of strawberries, the tickly feeling of the grass on your ankles till' suddenly it all blurred into total darkness.

I woke this time with a heavy feeling on my chest and a funny feeling on my arm. It was Annabeth again we'd spent the night on the ground. But who cared,_ this_ was the best moment of my life. She had her head rested on top of my chest with my arm around her and I felt the curls of her blond hair tickling my arm.

"Seaweed brain," Annabeth said wearily. "We slept here the whole night?"

She was now wide awake, but not panicky. "Yes we did"

But all she did was lay her head on my chest. Until I saw something almost like it was stalking us. It didn't move but it still watched us.

"Hey, Annabeth do you see that?"

"Yeah, that it's a camera," she was tired.

"CAMERA!" she was now awake, from her five second nap. "Well, do something!"

I used my water powers to spray water and damage the connection and wiring. "Well I wonder where that camera was from,"

I walked over to the camera and she sat up.

"Omygods, Annabeth,"

"What," she made her way over.

"Does this camera look familiar to you?"

"That's the camera from the tunnel of love; the gods are spying on us!" She was pissed off……A LOT.

"Why the Tartarus would they do that?" she said in disbelief.

We were both pretty pissed off but, I wasn't as much as her. But I did wonder what was going on up in Olympus.

**12Olympians POV:**

"Awe, they are SO adorable, my work is done" Aphrodite said turning towards her sisters and brothers.

"But what will this lead to?" Poseidon wondered.

"No daughter of mine will EVER date that Seaweed brain"

"Awe, she calls him that too," Aphrodite said.

"Like mother like daughter" Hephaestus interrupted.

"Oh, Athena don't be like that don't you want what's best for Annabeth, if she truly loves him, let her do what she will," Aphrodite still pleaded.

"They may look cute and all but she obviously has bad judge of character" Athena snapped.

"Let's not start" Zeus said breaking it up.

The gods and goddesses rewinded the whole tape and pause and played, with nonstop romance. They didn't even care in twenty years this would start a new generation.

"I will NOT have my Annabeth, be with that piece of kelp"

"That piece of kelp happens to be my son" Poseidon defended himself.

"That has no right to date my daughter"

"He has every right"

"She is MY Annabeth"

"Oh, like you care for her, just like all those other kids, you haven't paid attention to"

"At least she has any feelings for anybody"

"That has strong, POSITIVE, feelings for my son"

"Which means she obviously is not my daughter, because dating him would mean having NO WISDOM?"

The floor was shaking and the two kept going back and forth. It would never end.

**Annabeth's POV:**

I couldn't believe what the gods had done. I was so angry I could kill. So I left Percy to go back to his cabin and I went to my cabin.

"Hey, where were you?" A daughter of Athena said fixing up her area.

"Not in the mood, Adelaide"

I felt bad being so mean but I felt so used and betrayed, especially by my mother.

I heard a bell ring and it was time to resume training or have breakfast. But instead I walked towards Percy's cabin.

"Hey, Percy do you want to have breakfast, we need to talk?"

He was pacing back and forth, mumbling to himself which I found rather odd.

He said he didn't care and we headed down towards the pavilion. Breakfast was the only time we were allowed to not sit depending on our parents.

I sat down with my food and Percy did the same I had so much to tell him, but I didn't think I could with all these people. And someone was approaching,

"Hey is it true you guys are dating?" The Stoll brothers asked while laughing like hyenas.

"You better back off before I snap you like a twig!" I warned. I sure was glad Dionysus and Chiron were probably playing Pinochle or something.

"Hey, Seaweed brain can we talk somewhere else?"

"Hmm," I was barely paying attention when Annabeth took me grabbing me by my arm, and yikes it hurt. I had food on my shirt because she took off before I could even finish my breakfast. She took me where we slept last night.

"Percy, what is this?" She said in a rather mad tone.

"Uh…

"TELL ME!"

"It's where we hung out last night"

"Okay, good I'm not going mental-

"As far as you know" I interrupted.

"Did we see a camera?"

"Yes"

She started to cry and fell hard on the ground with a thump.

"Are you honestly okay?" I said worried.

She whined like a child but said:

"I feel so betrayed"

"It's okay, really, who cares'

"It is a big deal, Seaweed brain, and it must have not meant anything if all you could say is 'who cares'"

"I didn't mean it like that"

She started to leave, she went to her cabin.

"ANNABETH" I called for her.

MINUTES LATER(Percy's POV)

"What having problems with your girlfriend, haha" One of the Stoll brothers was saying.

He was really asking for it so yes ……………………………….….I gave it to him.

"DUDE" he yelled with his palm over his face.

"Oh, where are my manners, never hit a girl"

"Whoa, whoa Perce"

He ran off and I'm sure the whole camp would know in about an hour. And Grover was right behind me grabbing my shoulders.

"What happened man?"

I brought him over to my cabin and he chewed on my comforter waiting for the "deats".

"Dude, ya' gotta swear this is secret,"

"Sure, sure, tell me what happened"

I'm pretty sure I got Annabeth panic attack disease now I felt like exploding, throwing something, or unfortunately I couldn't, killing someone. I was going to need serious therapy. I probably qualified for rehab right about now. And Grover was still here.

"Come on, tell me what happened"

"I slept with Annabeth" I said quickly.

"You mean, slept, slept-

"NO!"

I told him everything and he told me to sleep everything off. But now, ever since that night, all I could think about was where this would take my relationship with Annabeth.

**Annabeth's POV**

I was dreaming about the day Percy would sleep with me…Forever. What was I sixteen; I had been waiting for that day like five years almost. Being mad wore off now I wondered, If I loved Percy, the ultimate question. I fell into a deep sleep and forgot everything until I woke up. Did I wake up?

"Ah-nuh-beth" a woman said I a British accent.

"Who are, (I swallowed) you?"

The mysterious woman pulled her red hair behind her shoulders and stiffened up.

"Aphrodite, goddess of love"

"And may I ask why are you haunting me in my dreams?"

"Haunting" she said loudly "Ha-ha, I'm helping you"

"How"

"That Percy fellow, you like him" she said rather straight forwardly.

"Well we are best friends, if that's what you mean,"

"No, no are you kidding me I mean like, like sweetheart. Pish-Posh best friends you've been waiting for him to say he loves you since you saw him"

"Were you spying o me, through that camera?"I was mad now.

"Yes, among the other eleven Olympians,"

"Well, that is rude, spying is RUDE"

"Not if you're me, let me emphasize it for you, goddess of LO-OVE"

"Still"

"Athena forbids you to even speak with that what do you call him kelp brain?"

"It's Seaweed brain, and it's still rude, even though my mother is a god it's mean to keep me from dating who I want. Not that I would date him"

"Right, right please you love him, and you would love to date him,"

"Does he like me, do you even know?"

"Of course I know darling, do I need to repeat myself again, goddess of-

"I KNOW" I secretly took back yelling at a goddess.

"Poseidon would rather Percy didn't date you either, but he did watch the tape and he thinks he should date you, but only to show Athena his son can do what he wants, not what she tells him"

"Well-

"Might as well just call yourselves Romeo and Juliet, until next time Ah-nuh-beth, if there is a next time" she interrupted me, and left with a laugh,

"Wait no, NO!"

"No what, Annabeth? What are you yelling about?"

It was Percy


	2. You Belong With Me

**-****Okay here's ch.2 plz review Happy Valentine's day**

**-Disclaimer Rick Riordans characters and Hallmark is its own company, yadda, yadda**

**Chapter 2: You Belong With Me**

**Percy's POV:**

Annabeth was yelling like a mental patient, what the hell was wrong with her! I tried to calm her down, and she seemed calm but with a worried look on her face. I'd watched her for about fifteen minutes, I wanted to tell her she looked pretty but knowing her she'd think it was an insult. But even with a slight rat's nest on her head she looked beautiful. She always looked beautiful, anyway. But I still wasn't sure if I loved her. _*Slaps self, metaphorically* of course you like her, Percy. _Did I?

"Can you tell me what's wrong; did you have a nightmare or something?"

"Sort of, no, but yes its complicated Percy stop asking so many questions"

Annabeth was now brushing her curls, and I swore I was blushing. But I loved the way they flowed as they fell down over her shoulders. Annabeth truly was a beauty, but she didn't take advantage of it. She was now in front of me; we stared into each other's eyes for what seemed forever. We both leaned forward, closer, closer, our noses weren't touching yet, but soon they would. She closed her eyes, and I closed mine. We were touching noses now…….but Annabeth leaned back and left the cabin. I didn't know where she went, and didn't care. But now I felt as _we _were wrong. Did she like me back? She rejected me, technically. I suddenly felt less for her, now I was sad. All gloomy like, I felt like turning emo like Thalia. She obviously didn't like me anymore. So I left Annabeth's cabin and retreated to mine. I didn't feel like training so I took out my phone, especially from the gods. It was a gift from Hermes.

I texted

_Hey, Grover very important can u come over soon? Very urgent, meeting, it's about Annabeth._

I shut my phone and waited outside for Grover to come. But I felt a wet substance trickle down my cheek. Was this Poseidon, demigod puberty? No, idiot self, I seriously was crying…over Annabeth.

Grover came and I wiped my tears with my sleeve and invited him in.

"So what's this about, man?"

"I told you Annabeth, but you have to promise, as a best friend, man to man conversation, not to laugh, chuckle, cough, sneeze, or anything because of what I say" I made him promise.

"Promise, pinky swear and you mean man to goat"

"Okay, I went to Annabeth's cabin and she was saying 'Wait no, no, NO' and I woke her. We were leaning with our eyes closed, and you know almost, you know…but then she stopped and left her cabin"

"Is she missing or in camp?"

"I don't know, but I feel dumped from what never started. Is she worth it? Should I go after her?"

"Listen I'm not into this mushy junk, but seriously if you don't see it I don't know who does"

"What are you talking about?"

"Percy, Annabeth's had a GINORMOUS crush on you in since forever, man. Everybody knows it I can't believe you didn't get the hint"

"What hint?"

"Let's see uh, you've told me she hugged you, kissed you, blushed in front of you, what else do you want a teddy bear?"

"Ooooooooooo, I'm in idiot, oh yeah I'm a big idiot, dimwitted dumbaaa-

"NO, you're not, your just definitely not Athena"

I already had my torso laid on the bed, how could I have not seen it. Annabeth did have a crush on me, but I'm sure that changed if she rejected me. Since Grover could somehow always know what I'm thinking, which sucked he said,

"She was probably nervous" Grover had a couple of tears going down his cheek. "Oh this is so embarrassing I promised myself not to cry, I'm going to leave now"

He headed for the door with me behind him.

"Now you mister, better go find her"

I muttered an answer and tried finding Annabeth. I looked where we slept but she wasn't there. She obviously wasn't in her cabin. She wasn't on the bench by the water, where else possible would she be?

_Look by the water, boat perhaps. _One of the naiads seemed to tell me so I looked farther. I saw an old boat; it didn't move anywhere and no one seemed to be in it. I took my shirt of and put my feet in the water then sunk my whole body in. I swam towards the boat. Fish greeted me, but all I focused on was the boat. I was deep enough for no one to see me. I approached the boat. I swam under the boat and…..as mean as I was I tipped it but not enough for it to capsize.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh" Annabeth said with a shock. Her face was extremely scared and surprised.

I popped my head up.

"Seaweed brain, what the heck" she wasn't mad I could tell, mostly because she through water in my face.

"What was that for?"

"Me"

"Yeah you" we continued pelting each other with water and we both were soaking wet in the boat sitting up.

Annabeth laughed and I laughed with her, good ole times.

_Hard as I try, I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive  
We're falling together;  
You'd think that by now I'd know  
Cause here we go, go, go again_

I noticed the song and she spoke up.

"Percy, the only reason I didn't want to kiss you was because I was afraid"

"Of what, that I'm a vampire and I'm going to bite you?'

"No, listen I had this…dream. But it was real."

She told me what happened with Aphrodite and wasn't surprised.

"So do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Do you like me?"

She punched me. "Of course I do Seaweed brain!"

I told her how I felt about her and she totally understood but wasn't surprised I realized I was an idiotic dimwit. We leaned again to kiss but she put her hand on my chest pushing me back.

"This isn't at the right time, when the right time comes, is when I'll kiss you"

"Of course because love isn't complicated enough as it is" I sighed. "When's the right time?"

"You'll know, I'll know"

We slept together again and it felt nice, just being in a boat shifting softly. With the water surrounding us, and best of all no bad dreams tonight.

**Valentine's Day**

I woke up with no worries and again, Annabeth was still asleep. She didn't snore which was good. And I went back to bed. But I didn't sleep, I thought. Not kissing Annabeth was killing me, who knew the right time anyway.

**A Couple of Hours Later**

Annabeth was back to doing whatever and I decided to go out into New York. It took forever to convince Chiron to let me go out. But Grover had to come with me, and I told him what happened.

"Well, that's okay as long as when you two's are sleepin' nothing happens" he said.

"Don't worry"

We walked into a flower shop and I bought the most beautiful red roses, they were perfect and next I just needed to drop by Hallmark to buy a teddy bear with some box of chocolates and my day would go swimmingly.

"So are you single?" the employee working asked me. She had black 'fluffy'hair and green eyes that looked almost unnatural.

"Bad smell, Perce"

"O s**t"

* * *

**Plz Review!**


	3. Today was a Fairytale

**-New chappie,****I guess you guys haven't figure out, all the names of my chappies are Taylor Swift songs.**

**-Disclaimer, Taylor Swift's songs, last chappie Demi Lovato's song. Rick Riordans characters. Dancing with the Stars is also not mine.**

**-And a note for "asimplecritic" I accept constructive criticism but you know what, the point of a "Percabeth story" IS TO BE mushy, in case you didn't get that. And yes, they do have to be at least a LITTLE OOC to flow with the story. Telling me it had some punctuation mistakes and people were OOC would have been fine. So if you're going to be a critic do it with some logical sense.**

**Chapter 3: Today was a Fairy Tale**

The mysterious woman walked over to her desk and spoke into the microphone. She evacuated everybody and when we were about to leave she said:  
"No, I don't think so, you son of Poseidon are staying here"

Grover pushed me and went in front of me. I uncapped riptide and thought _the things we do for love._

**Annabeth's POV: **

I felt so good inside; I never expected to be with Percy for a second time. And plus today was Valentine's Day. _Omygods I need to get something for Percy_ I realized. I put on my camp Half Blood t-shirt and some denim shorts. I went over not even bothering to brush my hair, but I pulled it into a ponytail. I walked over to the water and I got into the shallow part of the water. It was not even knee high yet, but I stepped on something. I leaned over and picked it up. Before me was a shell, not just an ordinary shell but a trident shaped shell. It was perfect. I went to my cabin and washed it off and searched for a box or bag. I had nothing, nada; I laid down on the bed stumped. Until it struck me,

Hephaestus cabin

Yes, I can get them to make me a box.

"Hey, I uh…need something"

"What?"Aaron one of the boys from the cabin.

"A box"

"Box?"

"Yeah, a box you've never heard of one"

"Any specific way, no shape?"

"Can you make it trident shaped?"

"Maybe"

"Okay, what's the catch, Aaron?"

"No catch, I'll do it but for something in return"

"What do you want money, drachmas"

"No, a kiss"

"Oh, eww, eww ah, eww *gags*"

"Well then I guess no box"

"No, fine I'll do it, but first you make the box and we trade it halfway"

"Deal, be back here in about two hours"

I left all nervous, what if Percy came in when I kissed him. That's exactly what would happen then we'd have a fight and ugh. Until I noticed outside in front of each cabin were flyers, and when I reached my cabin was a flyer. There was going to be a Valentine's Day dance, and in my head I thought YES!

**Percy's POV:**

This was not good it was another Cerberus.

"Hey, Grover you got another one of those rubber balls?"

"No, you?"

"No, search the store"

We searched for some dog toy, but this was a flower shop, no use. So we had to fight it. The dog drooled and it was the size of a pool.

"Ugh, that's disgusting"

The Cerberus roared in my face sending wet drool all over me. We ran and hid, and I texted:

_Hey, fighting Cerberus can we meet later?"_

"Percy, no time for texting"

The Cerberus found us so I slashed it near its eye, but not quite. But then I got an idea. I grabbed one of the red roses from where I got them before and I carefully pulled off the flower.  
"Man, what are…you doing?"

"Trust me"

So I ripped the newspaper off and waved it in front of the dog.

"Hey, mutt…FETCH!"

I aimed the thorny stick towards the tonsils of the dog. The middle one cried in agony as I told Grover:

"RUN, it's going to vomit!"

And it did, never touch your tonsils unless you're trying to throw up. And we left the flower shop and the only good thing was, I got extra red roses.

I had a text:

_What do u mean fighting Cerberus, where r u?_

So I texted back:

_Don't worry about it, we got rid of it_

I shut my phone and asked Grover if we could drop by Hallmark. He agreed and we were now In Hallmark.

**Annabeth's POV**

It was time to go pick up the box, but then I texted:

_R U coming over within the next 15minutes_

I heard a funny ding:

**New Text**

He would be back, he said he already was finished with what he was doing and was headed for camp.

So I walked over to the Hephaestus cabin and I could sense a worried look on my face.

"Here's your uh, box now pucker up sweet cheeks"

The door opened and I already knew who it was.

"Kiss me now Annabeth you promised if I did this you'd kiss me!"

"Fine" So I leaned in and so did he but right before our lips touched I smacked him, hard. It felt good. And I zipped past Percy pulling him with me out the door.

"What was that about?"He asked. I hope he didn't think I was _with _Aaron.

"Meet me after dinner, okay?"

"O-kaay" he was obviously shocked.

He was about to leave when I said:

"And Percy, dress nicely"

I left with a grin and felt all "fluttery" inside. Walking to my cabin I was stumped, I may have told Seaweed brain to dress nicely but I can't, I didn't have anything. I closed the closet door and thought hard I wished magically some beautiful dress just popped from nowhere. Wow, had I really let myself think that way. I had to stop believing in fairytales and pay attention to the real world. So with confidence now I opened my closet door and I swear an extra hanger was there. I got a hold of the hanger and noticed it was silvery with a gold ribbon wrapped around it. Hanging from the end of the gold ribbon was a note.

_Never stop believing_

_-Aphrodite_

I could have hugged her if she was here and the dress was perfect.

**Percy's POV(and sorry I keep changing POV's)**

I had no idea why Annabeth told me to 'dress nicely', but I found out as soon as I got to my cabin. One word,

Dance

I could NOT dance, even though I had danced with Annabeth before I was not fit to be on Dancing with the Stars or anything. So instead I went with the flow as you would say and then when I opened my closet a tux was inside my closet. And I certainly didn't buy it. It had a note:

_Follow your heart_

It was from Aphrodite, but who cares it was a tux, whatever although it was kind of creepy she was 'watching' us.

2HOURS LATER

I was ready as I could ever be and I had my teddy bear with chocolates and red roses. So I left my cabin and headed to the pavilion and I imagined we weren't having dinner that whatever we ate would be at the dance. As I left I didn't see Annabeth which made me slightly worried she wouldn't come. But anyway there were two long tables with food and men in tuxedos serving various little snacks. Everybody was dressed all fancy with dresses and tuxedos. Who knew everybody could get so formal, and so quickly? I didn't think Aphrodite helped every single one of these individuals, or satyrs. I looked for Annabeth in case I was the one late, but she didn't seem to be here _yet. _I saw Grover was stuffing his face so I joined him in the meantime.

"Hey, Grover"

"Percy, you came out of all people you're here" Grover said surprised.

"Yup"

The crowd turned as someone in a silver dress approached. And when I noticed it was Annabeth I dropped the tiny piece of chicken that I half ate. I wiped off my tux as Annabeth came towards me and everybody was still in awe. She wore a silvery dress which went well with her grey eyes; it was somewhere about knee length maybe a bit longer and it had flowers on the bottom as it flowed with ripples on the bottom. The top had a fat strip in the middle that formed lines. Her blonde curls were slung and brushed around the front of her shoulders and she wore a barrette in her hair. The barrette was an owl that had its wings spread out.(Barrette and dress are viewable on my page)

"Wow Annabeth no wonder you came semi-late"

"Shouldn't I be fashionably late?"She asked.

"Girl, you look smoking hot" Grover said.

Annabeth gave him a look like he was some stalker freak.

"You do, but I got my eye on someone else" Grover said and headed for a girl I didn't recognize.

Just as suddenly he said that a slow song came on.

"Are you going to ask me or what, Seaweed brain?"Annabeth asked.

"Oh right, Wise girl may I have this dance?"

"Well duh!" she said which made me feel good, I don't know why but it did.

I put my hands on her hips and she slung her arms on my shoulders. We danced but then I remembered I had to give her my gift.

"I got this for you" I gave her the teddy bear, chocolates, and roses and she thanked me and gave me a tiny trident shaped box. It wasn't very heavy but I opened it and inside was a trident shaped shell. Who knew you could find one like that.

"Did you find this like this?"

"Yes"

"You know I'm sure I can make it a necklace" I said as a matter of factly.

But before I could say anything else Annabeth had her lips on mine and we kissed. It was long, but not too long, and it was nice. I enjoyed myself and the music changed which also changed my life. It was a perfect song to describe my night.

Today was a fairytale  
You were the prince  
I used to be a damsel in distress  
You took me by the hand and you picked me up at six  
Today was a fairytale

Today was a fairytale

Today was a fairytale  
I wore a dress  
You wore a dark grey t-shirt  
You told me I was pretty when I looked like a mess  
Today was a fairytale  
Time slows down whenever you're around

But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale 


End file.
